


Revival

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, in which vitani wants her brother back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: “If you revive mother”, she says, in the smallest voice and the king turns towards her, eyebrows furrowed, “does that mean we get Nuka back, too?”





	Revival

“We will revive the villains who died to make sure they are punished properly”, King Adam says and fixes his sash. “No one should evade punishment.”

Snow White looks like she might throw up and Prince Philip presses Aurora close to his chest. Kovu rubs his head against Vitani’s still portruding ribs.

“If you revive mother”, she says, in the smallest voice and the king turns towards her, eyebrows furrowed, “does that mean we get Nuka back, too?”

“She isn’t your mother”, the king says and waves his hand. Kovu growls. “She raised us”, he says and lifts his head. King Adam presses his lips together. Pongo and Perdita bark.

They don’t, in the end. Nuka stays dead and mother is revived and locked behind a magical wall, there is no seeing her, no talking to her and Vitani is not so sure anymore if appointing this man King was a good idea.

(He was a beast once, too, he should understand, he was supposed to help them, but all he does is make them all miserable.)

“He just won’t listen to me”, Kiara says and Kovu licks her nose. “I’m so sorry.”

Vitani puts her head on her paws.


End file.
